


Can You Just Kiss?

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Dean is tired of you and Cas hiding your feelings from each other.





	

“What are you reading?” Dean looked at you, making you raise your head from your book.

“Nothing big.” You dismissed him. “You need something?”

“No.” He shrugged. “Just curious.”

You went back to your activity, and the hunter looked over at Castiel, finding him looking at you just like many times before.

Sam sighed in frustration. He was full of you two looking at each other, because it wasn’t just _looking_. The _way_ you looked at each other was… Tiring.

First of all, you never looked at each other when the other one was looking. Once the first one looked away, the other one would look, and each gaze was full of _wanting_ and sex tension. You always had a crush on Cas; something with his eyes and his odd ways to approach the situations always caught your eye, and his personality was lovely.

“We could go out tonight.” Dean suggested. “Get some drinks, find some hot girls, maybe spill some secrets…”

You frowned at him, not understanding.

“What?”

“You know…” He looked at you, and elbowed Sam. “Maybe confess some things. Some _secrets_ … Right, Cas?”

He was honestly tired of you two.

“I don’t quite understand, Dean.” The angels frowned. “Is there something you want to tell?”

Sam looked at his brother just in time to see him facepalming.

“Okay, you know what…” He stood up. “Come on, Sam.”

The tallest Winchester frowned, looking at his brother without understand what he meant to do.

“Cas.” He called. “Y/N likes you. Y/N, Cas likes you. “

You blushed, looking at the angels and seeing how his face was flushed too.

“We’re gonna leave now. Can you just fucking kiss?”

When the two brothers left, you stared at the blushing angel.

“So…” You swallowed down the saliva. “Do you…”

“Yes.” He affirmed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just…”

You interrupted him before he could say more, landing your lips on his.

“You don’t.” You finally said.

He was surprised when looking at you, and you smiled at his confused face.

“I like you too.” You finally affirmed.


End file.
